The Night Will Go As Follows
by EndlessStorm
Summary: "Submit to me, L, for I am the God who reigns over this new world. It's either your body or your life." Kira had won- L had lost. :Canon AU: Light/L. Smut.


**A/N: "I have to amuse myself until one AM."**

**And instead of doing something useful, I attempted some Light/L. **

**.:Canon AU:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Night Will Go As Follows<em>**

"Submit to me, L, for I am the God who reigns over this new world. It's either your body or your life. Be happy that I favor you enough to allow you the choice."

The detective glared at the man above him, who was currently pinning his body down. Though he was strong, Light Yagami- _Kira- _was more muscularly built and held him easily. For perhaps the first time in his life, L felt _defeated. _

Watari was dead, the Task Force was dead, and Light had him trapped in a private home secluded from the rest of the city. If he were to kill him now, nobody would be the wiser. As far as the world knew, L Lawliet did not exist. If he were to be killed, someone would take over for him- that is, if Kira didn't find out about Wammy's and kill his successors-, and nobody would ever be aware of the death of the real L.

"I'll never submit to you, _Kira." _His voice was as monotone as ever, but the coldness of his words was strongly implied.

Light raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, Ryuuzaki, must you call me that? It's so distasteful." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and a smirk played on his lips.

L remained silent, his lips tightened. He had been right in his theories all along, yet he hadn't been able to do something before Kira won.

He had _lost. _

And Light was going to make sure he knew it, too.

With a predatory look on his face, Light leaned over the side of the large bed they were on, his bottom half still trapping the darker haired man. He reappeared with a pair of handcuffs, and proceeded to secure L's hands to the bed before the detective even had time to react. With that, he literally _ripped _ L's shirt off of his body, removing his own shortly after.

Light planted chaste kisses all over the other's chest, slowly, teasingly. L just watched, wondering why the other was being so... gentle. Wasn't this supposed to be a punishment of sorts? He got his answer when Light's eyes met his and a wicked smile formed on the other's lips.

The brunette leaned up to whisper in his ear darkly. "I'm going to make you enjoy this. In the end, you'll be screaming my name. I'll make you submit, one way or another." With the last word, he ground his hips roughly against L's, forcing the other's eyes to widen.

"You're... wrong," L struggled to pant out as Light kissed and nipped at his neck playfully. It sounded like a lie to even him.

Light didn't say anything, but traveled lower, once again placing kisses on his stomach, stopping only at the hem of his jeans. Light gave L a look before dipping his fingers into the hem slowly, sending a wave of heat to his lower stomach. He tried to force it away, will his body to stop reacting like that as Light pulled his jeans lower and lower...

And suddenly they were off, leaving him in only his boxers and revealing a growing problem. Suddenly, Light's lips were pressed against his, and L could _feel _the other's smirk. "Well, Ryuuzaki, you appear to be enjoying this more than you're letting on," Light breathed against his lips, voice huskier than normal.

"The body reacts like this when stimulated. My reaction is perfectly normal and means absolutely nothing."

Nonetheless, it was _Light's name _that L gasped out a minute later when his length was engulfed in a warm mouth that hummed around him.

The rest of the night seemed like a blur to L. He was sucked off to the point where he felt close to release, something Light seemed to realize, because he pulled away and disposed of his own pants. True to his words, Light had teased him just a bit further and then waited for L to _beg _for him.

And L, body strained beyond norm, dripping in sweat and precum, who wanted nothing more than release, felt that he had to submit.

Just this once.

Body's intertwined, nails scraped at skins, and fingers tugged on hair roughly as Light thrust into the quivering body underneath him. L was enjoying this; there was no doubt about it. This was one again proven as the two met their climaxes simultaneously, calling out each other's names one last time before lips met sloppily.

As Light Yagami prepared to leave the house that night, cleaning himself up and uncuffing L, he paused at the door with a smirk.

"Don't think that this is the end, L."


End file.
